


【然访】然然，我愿意

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO预警OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOCOOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC有射尿和乱糟糟的H真的看清楚了再下拉哦！





	【然访】然然，我愿意

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警  
> OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC  
> OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC  
> 有射尿和乱糟糟的H  
> 真的看清楚了再下拉哦！

周五下午大家分明都没有什么工作的兴致，高访也不是不通情达理的上司，见大家工作进度都完成的差不多，干脆自掏腰包请一群小姑娘喝起了下午茶。蛋糕、水果、奶茶、炸鸡应有尽有，馋的一群老嚷嚷着要减肥的小姑娘本性尽现。

俗话说的好，三个女人一台戏，浅宇财务部就好似一个大戏班子。现在更是有吃有喝，不八卦就太浪费环境了，一个个开始分享新的“听说”。

“你听说了吗？隔壁行政部的TINA，最近在办离婚。”

“听说了听说了，真的作孽，他老公就是隔壁楼的。结婚前每天接她上下班，玫瑰花送的跟不要钱一样。”

“对呀对呀，那时候大家都可看好他们了。”

“那怎么离婚了？”插嘴的姑娘明显不知道这个瓜，一脸惊讶。

“还能为什么呀，Tina结婚就是因为被标记怀孕了。我有个朋友也在隔壁上班，说他老公刚结婚没多久就勾搭上自己部门来实习的小Omega。”

“真是个渣男。”

“有什么渣不渣的呢，Alpha不都是这样，喜欢年轻漂亮的，特别是自己的Omega怀孕了，欲求不满，外面的狐狸精手指勾一勾，还不屁颠屁颠的走了。还是我们Beta好，普普通通的活着。”

“哎，也是，孕期Omega伴侣出轨的比例还真是挺高的。”

听到这里高访一边咀嚼红豆馅的珍珠一边下意识的抚摸上小腹，他已经怀孕三个月了，虽说双胞胎比较显怀，但他本来就瘦，这时候倒也还看不出什么。

孕期Omega的伴侣出轨比例高.........吗？

CFO英气的眉微微蹙起，脑中浮现出一张天然还有点冒着傻气的笑容。

这家伙....肯定不会的......

“诶，你们知道Tina是怎么发现她老公出轨的吗？”

“听说是IT部那边搞了一个暗网连接，可以通过身份号码查到开房记录。”

“哇，我们公司的IT就是牛啊。”

后边的八卦高访也无心听下去了，心不在焉地打了招呼回到自己办公室，虽然全身的理智都在告诉他沈浩然不可能做对不起他的事情。可孕期Omega释放的孕激素不断干扰着小高总睿智的大脑，自主自动的开始搜索起沈浩然最近有否不对劲的地方。

还是每天准时做好饭等他，晚上也都一直和他在一起，并没有什么异常啊。

小天使在高访左边盘旋，劝说他沈浩然和那些喜新厌旧管不住下半身的Alpha绝对不一样。

但学校的课表他都有，有两个下午都是没课的，如果.......

小恶魔又趴俯在高访的右耳，和孕激素一起诱惑高访点开那个那个从群里找到的连接。

只是查一下，没什么大不了的。查一下就可以安心了，高访一边觉得怀疑那个孩子的自己有点糟糕，却又斗不过心头的疑云。

好奇心害死猫。

整个周例会，高访都表现的浑浑噩噩，幸好他只需要听下属回报不需要做什么表决。可老狐狸占南弦却还是发现了自家兄弟的不对劲，下班前去了高访办公室慰问一下这个小孕夫。

“老高，你怎么了？”翘起腿，稳稳的坐在沙发上。最近公司股票平稳上扬，财务部还搞定了3个亿的融资项目，那老高这样一定不是因为公事，那就只有一种可能了，“沈浩然那小子怎么了？”

高访略微惊讶后马上恢复了表情，毕竟对方可是占南弦，能猜到这个份上不是什么难事。

“没什么。”高访不知道怎么和自己的好兄弟开口，说他查阅了沈浩然的开房信息，却发现对方不仅开房，还包房了吗？结果出来的时候他自己都吓了一跳，反复核对身份证号码，却没有可以撼动结果的变动。

第一时间肯定是生气的，可......这难道不是意料之中的事吗？沈浩然年轻、精力旺盛，又在人生最美好的年纪，被他这个年老色衰的Omega绑住，12岁的年龄差，有这样的结果并没有什么好奇怪的吧。

高访的苦笑叫占南弦摸不清头绪，虽然沈浩然他接触的不多，可见面的几次对方无论是眼神、表情还是肢体动作都不会骗人，完全就是被他家老高吃的死死的模样。看老高这表情，怎么一脸沈浩然外面有花头的模样，“老高，你别瞎想啊，我觉得沈浩然不像是会做这种事的人。”

“不用我想，证据都放在这儿。”高访觉得有点头疼，不知是被这件事冲击到了还是单纯的疲劳，揉了揉太阳穴，将笔记本转了个面推到占南弦眼前。

八卦网不输高访，占南弦也知道这个网址是查什么的，眉毛挑高也被这个搜索结果吓到，“老高，我觉得事情可能......”

“砰”的一下，办公室的门被推开，整个浅宇敢那么进小高总办公室的人只有一个，果然伴随着咋咋呼呼的声音，管惕这个傻大个儿就强行挤进两人之间，“我说怎么哪都找不到你们，晚上的宴会要开始了，你们还不准备准备。”

“诶，这不是我们部门小葛编的网址吗。”一向大大咧咧，管惕也不管高访想要收起电脑的动作，直接拉到眼前，瞪大了双眼，“哇，这哥儿们有钱，一下子就包了一个月的总统套房，这是要在里边度蜜月啊！这谁啊，谁啊，有我们的老熟人最近要结婚了？”没有注意到两位老友脸色的变化，管惕还一脸兴奋的追问着。

直到他将网页置顶，看见一连窜身份编码边上赫然写着沈浩然三个字，原本就不小的嘴张的更大，“然然.....?不是，老高，你们小两口那么有情趣....”话还没说完，管惕就吃了占南弦一肘子，刚想回头追问，就看见占南弦皱着眉摇头，示意他闭嘴。

情商再低，也知道这是什么情况了，可是这是那个沈浩然哎，怎么可能？

火爆脾气又冲动的管惕，一下子站了起来，“不行！那个臭小子怎么敢那么对我们老高。也不看看当年追我们老高的人都从浅宇排到城隍庙了！那小子居然.....”

“他人呢，我非得揍死他不可！”当事人还没表态，管惕倒是跟个炮仗似地噼里啪啦炸开了，直接打了沈浩然的手机。高访没有拦着，一方面是顾及肚子里的孩子不准备跟这个傻大个较劲，第二他也确实有点在意沈浩然会怎么解释。占南弦也在一旁保持沉默，他还是觉得自己看人的眼光不会错。

“这臭小子不接我电话！”管惕焦躁的挂上电话，又想起什么似地拨出了高访家的座机…

“嘟…嘟…嘟…”扩音器中单调的嘟嘟声刺入高访的双耳，每一下都让男人的心重重一抽。

“走，老高！”高访还在发愣，手腕就被管惕抓着要冲出办公室。

占南弦头疼的上前拦住，“管惕，你等等，事情还没搞清楚，你拎着老高要去哪儿？”

“还要搞清楚什么？现在事实放在眼前，是那个小屁孩搞事情，真当我们老高是什么呼之即来挥之即去的随便人吗？”管惕拨开占南弦，拉着高访又进了电梯，“老高，你别慌，我这就去帮你揍他。”

管惕口无遮拦的话叫占南弦额头青筋突、突、突的冒，这傻小子真是！转眼观察高访，对方明了地只是回以一个理解的微笑。

高访不是受不住打击的人，也不是第一天认识沈浩然，激素一开始的影响过了之后，他也慢慢的开始怀疑沈浩然做出这种事的可能性。但现如今管惕都知道这件事，也就没了私下好好谈谈的余地。还不如快刀斩乱麻，亲自去看看沈浩然在搞什么？

“捉奸”的路上，为了防止管惕过于激动开车出事儿，浅宇老大亲自驾驶，高访坐在副驾驶座从后视镜不停看着管惕不停的噼里啪啦，好像他才是那个在孕期被“出轨”的人一样。一路上占南弦控制着力度，散发着一些alpha的信息素安抚高访，虽不如沈浩然的信息素来的有用，倒也算是将高访的情绪平复到了正常的水平线。

对于两位兄弟的帮衬，高访真心觉得虽然这个世上他已经没有血缘关系的家人，却也从不缺少家的温暖。

哦，也不对，他还有这两个小家伙。

高访温柔的抚摸着自己的小腹，就算是退一万步说，如果沈浩然真的.......那么他这一波也不算亏，至少他也是真的爱过，也有结果。

酒店位于市中心标志性建筑边上寸土寸金的地段，驾车过去不需要太久。而且说来也巧，浅宇与其有长期商务合作关系，路上占南弦卖了个人情，破例让其中一位高管想办法弄到了一张万用卡。

房号管惕早就黑出来了，前往五十层的电梯开开合合，终于站在房门前时，高访的心却比来时平和了许多。

沈浩然一点都不心疼钱，这算是酒店价位最高的房型了，高访接过房卡还在最后纠结这样做是不是不太好。

“老高，你怎么磨磨唧唧的，平时看你谈生意可从来没这样。”管惕看不下去，一把抢过房卡，随着轻巧的音乐声，雕琢精细的实木大门被打开。

房间很大，只是在玄关根本看不出里边是否有人，三人的脚步声全然为加厚地毯所吸收。走进大厅，豁然开朗的落地窗将几乎将整个外滩的美景囊括，而与这美景截然不同的是满地的.........嗯？

虽然还散落在地上杂乱狼藉，但这些气球、蜡烛、一边还未拆封的玫瑰，高访愣了下，几乎是瞬间，就猜出了这些东西是要做什么用？好不容易平复下来的心情又往另一个方向激动了起来。

就在这时沈浩然也从另一个单独房间走了出来，嘴里还吹着一个半大的气球腮帮子鼓的像只小仓鼠，在看到浅宇三帅的同时眼睛也瞪的像个受惊的小仓鼠。长大嘴的同时，粉色的气球也在瞬间漏气飞走。

“叔叔，你怎么在这儿？！”沈浩然简直怀疑自己在做梦，叔叔不是说今晚有应酬不回家吃饭，“还有占哥、管哥？”

“老高，恭喜你啊，我们先走了。”占南弦第一个回过神，拉着管惕就要走。却没想到男人不仅不走还骂骂咧咧的开口，“沈浩然你小子，包养小三还搞那么多花头，你今天就把话给我.....唔...！！”

“那什么，童言无忌啊，童言无忌。”占南弦回过神，这架势任谁看都知道是沈浩然为了高访准备的，真亏管惕这脑子，搞研发的时候那么聪明，怎么一到人情世故就跟傻子一样。捂住管惕的嘴，拉着超级没眼力见儿的研发总监打了个招呼就撤了。

沈浩然一脸茫然看着手舞足蹈被拉走的管惕，什么小三?

转头看向神情复杂的高访，漂亮的眸子竟蒙上了一层雾气，情商也就比管惕高一点点的沈浩然这一次意外发挥。一下子就猜出了三人到这里的意图，着急赶忙的踢开地上的气球跑到高访放身边，抱住西装革履在商场上一骑当千却又看起来脆弱无比的爱人。

还带着橡胶味指腹抹去第一颗滑落眼眶的泪珠，“叔叔，我没有，我真的没有。”手忙脚乱的沈浩然有些语无伦次，不知道怎么解释自己根本没有做过对不起高访的事儿，“叔叔，你知道我的，我那么爱你，怎么可能找小三，我连想都不敢想。”

小朋友紧张的模样逗笑了高访，太傻了，这次犯傻的人是他。

是啊，他的小朋友怎么可能........

拉下沈浩然替他擦泪的手，虽然他是被感动的啦，但还是有点丢人。抬头使劲眨眼，将还未溢出的泪水憋回去，“沈浩然，对不起。”

高访用手指堵住沈浩然急欲开口的唇，“我不应该不相信你，还闹了那么大的乌龙，我应该给你道歉。”

眼泪虽已经停止，可高访的眼眶却依旧红红的，睫毛上还沾有小颗的泪珠，教沈浩然心疼的很。拉下高访的手指、摘掉碍事的眼镜，亲吻上对方的眼角，舔去晶莹的水珠，咸咸地，却也甜甜的，“叔叔真狡猾，又哭又道歉的，分明就是吃准我不敢生气。”说完沈浩然又吻了吻微翘上扬的嘴角。

高访伸手勾住爱人的脖颈，送上自己的唇，借由互相交缠的唇舌传递自己的爱意。

“可惜我这儿才准备到一半，不能给叔叔一个惊喜了。”舔舔嘴角，小ALPHA奶呼呼的嘟嘴撒娇，抱住高访的手臂不放，得寸进尺的开口，“叔叔得补偿我！”

面对小朋友久违的撒娇，高访心里暖暖的，自从怀孕以后，他明显可以感觉到沈浩然在努力逼迫自己成长。此刻却像刚交往那时一样，有些任性，有些可爱。

“你想我怎么补偿你？”高访习惯性的摸了摸沈浩然的脑袋。

沈浩然嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，牵着高访的手来到主卧，很明显这里的装饰比起客厅已经完成的差不多了。五颜六色的气球飘在房顶，长长绑线拖在与两人视线平行的地方，每一根绑线上都悬着一张塑料卡片，高访随手拿起一张，发现上边都是他们日常的聊天记录和照片。

这张是他让沈浩然多穿些衣服的、这张是沈浩然叮嘱他要准时吃饭的、这张是他生日却遇到出差沈浩然在凌晨给他发的祝福信息、这张是他他们去日本旅游时拍下的纪念照、好的吧，还有他被标记后沈浩然发的朋友圈截图。

这傻小子.....

高访还在翻看一张张吊牌的时候，沈浩然已经不知何时单膝跪在地上，手上托着装有款式简洁钻戒的丝绒盒，“高访，我第一次在电梯里见到你，就有一种心动的感觉。或许是命中注定，分化时正好遇见你，以后的种种对我来说都美好的像做梦一样。你愿意和我在一起，是我这辈子最最最开心的事，但今天我还想问问你，愿不愿意和我结婚，让我一辈子陪在你身边，让我可以有幸开心一辈子？”细长有神的双眼中写满了真挚还夹杂着一丝丝的紧张，他从来都不是拘小节的人，却在如何求婚上想了很多很多，最后还是选了如此俗套的方法，不知道高访会不会喜欢。

高访低头看着这个男人，他的ALPHA，他肚子里孩子的父亲，有太多太多的理由让他同意这个请求，可真的让他答应的原因却从来都只有一个——他爱他，他也爱他。

“我愿意，然然。和你一起，我也很开心。”温柔的声线响起，高访主动将左手伸出，看着男人小心翼翼的将指环套进他的手指，套住他接下来的人生。

不知是谁先开始的这个吻，当高访缓过神来，他已经被压在洒满玫瑰花的白色大床上，舌尖被对方勾刮进口纠缠。

两人交缠的浓烈气味充满了整个房间，热情的唇舌顺着下巴下滑，沈浩然轻巧的舔弄着高访因努力吞咽口水而起伏的喉结。挺括的衬衫领子阻挡了他的去路，小狼狗用牙咬开领带，叼着纯黑的丝绸布料望进高访迷离的双眼。

他的高访那么乖巧的任他为所欲为，甚至自己解开衬衣的扣子，一颗、两颗、白皙的手指灵巧的动作好似在撩拨沈浩然的心弦，更别提无名指上那闪耀着光泽的婚戒。分明的锁骨暴露在眼前时，ALPHA再也受不住，夺过主动权亲吻住那勾人心魄身体。

求婚成功的喜悦叫沈浩然根本控制不住自己，重重吸吮着，在白皙干净的锁骨附近留下一块一块的红痕。久违的亲密接触让高访舒服的轻哼出声，不得不承认沈浩然在如何取悦他这件事上已经十分轻车熟路。

一波一波的快感往Omega的下身涌去，怀孕后再未被进入的地方一抽一抽的涌现出瘙痒的感觉。可就在情欲的火苗越旺的档口，沈浩然停下了动作，抬起上身，下垂的刘海教高访看不清他的表情。下一秒，沈浩然就伸出手将被高访亲手解开的衣领又一颗一颗纽了回去。

“然然......?”高访不解，抓住沈浩然的手，却明显可以感受到男人的手在微微颤动仿佛极力压抑着什么。另一只手抬起抵住沈浩然的下巴微微上抬，在见到那双通红的双眼中浓烈的情欲时，高访被吓到了。ALPHA的脸上分明写着想做想做想做....

沈浩然知道自己的欲望根本藏都藏不住，但刚才他恍惚间突然想起高访还在孕期，“宝宝.......”

高访轻叹一口气，眼看心爱的傻小子都憋成这样居然还能忍住，他不知是高兴还是佩服。大家都是男人，他完全了解欲望无法排解是多么难受的感觉。算算日子肚子里的孩子也有14周了，这个时候的性爱不会对他和孩子都不会造成任何影响。

可少年依旧如此，在对待他的健康上，不容一丝意外。

高访心疼地抬起身将沈浩然反压在身下，开玩笑般的口吻，“然然是不是还在气叔叔不相信你，所以要惩罚叔叔，不让叔叔满足。还要拿宝宝做借口？”在沈浩然目瞪狗呆的视线中，将对方的手覆在自己胯间，黑色西裤下男人的性器早已硬挺，高访是要告诉沈浩然，这时候喊停，他们俩都不好过。

“我没有这个意思....”就算沈浩然知道高访这是在和他开玩笑，可高访此刻的表情太过魅惑，粉嫩的舌缓缓舔过猫唇，无论多少次，他看到这个画面都会立刻硬的发疼。

高访也不听他的，用眼神制止沈浩然想要反驳的话语，手指隔着T恤沿着男人结实的腹肌下滑。挑逗般的将T恤推上，朝气蓬勃的年轻肉体让高访咽了咽口水，许久未做，他也有些欲求不满。这分明的肌肉多少次在他身上驰骋，被汗水沾湿。只是想想高访的内腔就擅自分泌出不少粘液，一点一点濡湿着肠道。收紧屁股，不让自己显得如此饥渴，高访将注意力集中，专注的解开男人的腰带，沾染上情欲的声音不轻不重的响起，“叔叔自罚，罚我给然然口出来好吗？”

我能说不好吗？！

只是听听沈浩然的呼吸就加重几许，高访本来也没准备听取沈浩然的反馈，自顾自的掏出ALPHA硬挺的物什，将散落的发丝撩至而后，轻轻含住了硕大的头部。

“嘶....!”如果还是处男沈浩然，这个时候定已经被刺激的射精了，可毕竟两人水乳交融的次数已经数不胜数，沈浩然只是浑身僵硬咬紧牙关，欣赏着爱人为他口交的极致景观。腥膻的龟头已然分泌出不少前列腺液，年轻的身体气味也格外浓重，而高访不仅不觉得厌恶反而还一丝不苟的将其卷入口中，好似是什么饕餮盛宴。

撸动两把挤出更多的前列腺液，高访用拇指勾刮过晶亮的液体将其涂抹至茎身，舌尖再从底部慢慢搜刮向上舔至口中。就像沈浩然足够了解他的身体，他也一样了解沈浩然的。高访抬眼妖媚一笑，侧过头用粗粝的舌苔重重舔舐过火热的柱体，超过的快感让沈浩然抓紧床单。

“然然，叔叔这么舔你对吗？你舒服吗？”高访见沈浩然咬的腮帮子都鼓起来了，故意装作无知逗弄小恋人。

见沈浩然涨红了脸却不作答，高访反而起了兴致，换了个角度由根部沿着柱体上的凸起的经脉向上舔弄。舌尖滑到沟冠处后就会停下，完成任务一般给自己一个奖励，轻吮着龟头不断溢出的液体，周而复始几个来回就已经感觉到对方的性器抖动了两下，“然然你先别射，叔叔还没吃呢。”

艹，妖精！

任谁都无法想象浅宇之花在床上竟如此玩的开，把自家男人的鸡儿玩弄于股掌之中。

“舒服.....嗯啊.....叔叔舔的好爽.......让我射吧......”沈浩然受不了的喊道，搞不懂这到底是高访在罚自己还是在罚他？

“再等等，让然然那么快射的话，显得我很没有诚意。”高访故意皱眉，做烦恼状。口中的动作继续，弯下腰扶起又胀大一圈的肉棒舔弄起下方两颗卵蛋。沈浩然的鸡儿大，蛋蛋也不小，鼻尖充斥着对方的味道，高访津津有味的嘬吻着褶皱的皮肤，将两颗滑动的球状物轮流含进嘴里，换谁被那么对待都早就受不了达到顶峰，可高访却坏心的掐住了沈浩然阴茎的根部阻止男人得到满足。

反正，忍耐之后的高潮会更爽不是吗？

别问他是怎么知道的。

坏心眼的又照顾了一会儿囊袋，高访才心满意足的干起“正事”，张开嘴努力将对方的肉棒含进嘴里，沈浩然的性器就算在ALPHA中也是很有看头的尺寸，不仅长度超标就连粗细都不仅一次叫高访觉得叹为观止，成年男子的手掌才能堪堪将其包覆住，高访的嘴根本无法完全吞下。小巧的唇张开到极致一丝缝隙都不留，就连被刺激分泌出的唾液也全部被含在口中无法流出，紫黑色的肉茎与白皙的脸颊形成鲜明的对比。短暂的适应之后，高访上下起伏着头颅放松腮帮子，来回吞咽着爱人的性器。

被单都要被沈浩然抓破，大腿的肌肉也紧绷到不行是，太舒服了，叔叔太会口了。ALPHA仰起头，天知道他可能下一秒就要交代在高访嘴里。

就算腮帮子都疼了高访还是在努力的吞吐着，无法纳入口中的部分就交由手指来照顾，突然后脑被大掌覆住。

高访暗暗一笑，小崽子忍不住了。

手指插入对方的发丝，沈浩然舒服的失去了尺度，配合着高访吞吐的速度挺动着腰身，将粗大的肉刃一下一下顶入对方的口腔的更深处。甚至可以感受到龟头被喉咙的软肉包裹着，虽然不比小穴舒服，可却也是人间天堂，况且在给他深喉的男人可是高访，他的Omega，他的爱人。

“啊嗯....好舒服.....哈.....啊.....吸的好爽....”沈浩然加快速度，全然掌握了口交的主动权，反而变成操弄着高访的小嘴。年上男人自然不会介意，倒不如说这才是他想要的结果，听着少年抑制不住的呻吟，心中甚是满意。

“叔叔.....啊....不行了，要射了.....”

高访这次没有再阻止沈浩然的射精，将性器吐出大半，仅含住龟头重重吮吸，在尝到第一口精液的时候吐出了肉棒，让滚烫的白色稠液尽数射在自己脸上，他知道沈浩然喜欢的，他满脸都是他的精液的样子。

三个多月的份一下子喷出，是真真的射了高访满脸，只剩眼睛被眼镜挡住，没有中招。待沈浩然重新从射精的快感中恢复神智，见到高访此刻的模样时，几乎是瞬间就爆红了脸，“啊啊啊！叔叔！”少年简直跳起来，撩起衣摆要将男人脸上腥气的体液擦去，却被高访拦住，兀自刮下几道精液含进嘴里，“嗯，很浓的信息素，对孩子好。”

“砰”的一下，沈浩然短路了。

一点一点看着高访将所有的液体都搜刮进肚，一身高定却不知餍足的吞吃着精液，一时叫沈浩然分不清什么叫做高贵、什么叫做淫荡。

这边的刺激还没缓过来，那厢沈浩然又受到了的新的震撼，只见高访三两下褪去下身的遮蔽物，两条大白腿赫然眼前。倒抽一口气，为了防止自己行不轨之事，他已经很久没见过高访半裸的身体，此刻只觉得刚发泄过的身体再一次来了感觉。

满意的看着沈浩然痴傻的模样，高访以膝盖代步向前虚坐在沈浩然的腹部，拉过男人的手往自己身后探去，保证沈浩然可以完全摸到自己已经湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，炙热的指尖触碰到臀肉的一刻，高访不禁回忆起各种被操弄的感觉。只是这一下，后穴竟又汨汨的涌出一股温热的淫液，一点一点滴落在沈浩然的手指上，“嗯啊......然然，罚也罚过了.......你可以来满足叔叔了吧.......后面好想要........唔嗯.......已经三个月没有做了.........我受不了了.......给我嘛......”高访并不是故意勾引，而是真的委实想要，已经熟悉性爱的身体为了孩子忍耐三个多月已经快要到达极限。

自家OMEGA如此低声讨要，沈浩然若再不动手就只能是性无能了，“叔叔，你扶着这儿，我怕压着孩子。” 高访主动照做，长腿一跨就挪到边上，膝盖着床几乎陷阱柔软的被褥，手也听话地扶着雕花的床柱，搭配着周围散落的玫瑰花瓣，简直是绝景。

沈浩然捏了捏鼻子生怕自己流鼻血，高访的动作摆的魅惑十足，双腿分开，臀部微微后翘，分明就是求肏的姿势。

沈浩然实在按捺不住，揉捏住已然湿漉漉的屁股，甚至坏心的从床上撩起一把玫瑰花瓣拍在高访的臀上，5、6片花瓣竟然真的黏在了白皙丰满的臀肉上，烧红了沈浩然的眼眸。

扒开紧致合拢的屁股蛋，沈浩然几乎不用再润滑，重新硬挺的紫红色头部就抵上了穴口。高访也更为配合的向后撅起屁股，希望可以快点将这物什吃进肚里。

沈浩然见状，实在鼻血喷涌，轻轻的拧了一把高访的屁股，“叔叔你也太浪了，肚子里还揣着宝宝呢，就又迫不及待地要吃你男人的肉棒。”可就只是轻轻一拧，娇嫩的私处就马上泛红，和玫瑰花交相呼应。

不再忍耐，沈浩然一鼓作气顶入了炙热的天堂。

“嗯啊......”饥渴的内穴被进入高访立刻发出了满足的呻吟，握住床柱的手指也微微泛白，“好大.....哈....然然.....继续......嗯.....里面还好痒，要肉棒肏进去......”

只是头部根本无法满足饥渴的身体，高访向后主动吞吃着沈浩然的性器，他也知道现在的自己浪的不像话，可是在自己的ALPHA面前还有什么好矜持的？屁股已然将性器吞吃大半，享受着沈浩然挺动腰身在内里摩擦的快感，炙热的柱身不仅燃烧着高访的身体还有他的神志。

平日里不会随便说的话此刻都仿佛理所当然的吐出，“然然........好烫.....里面好舒服......终于被肏了.......嗯啊啊.....教你饿我那么久.....”说着高访竟收缩肠道紧紧夹住肉棒，扭动腰身，叫龟头如他所愿戳刺他想要的地方。

过于放浪的话语和动作刺激的沈浩然低吼一声，夹住高访的腰不再有所顾忌的操弄起来。

一下比一下重的顶弄满足了高访的欲求，天鹅般的脖颈向后拉伸，松开一只手拉过沈浩然吻住年下爱人的唇，丰满的唇珠一直是他的最爱，当灵活的舌再次侵入口腔的时候高访只觉得自己上下两张嘴都被对方填满了。

小穴里的快感一下一下传递至全身，高访舒服的直哼哼，可上身不可告人的地方却又擅自发起痒来，渴望也像小穴被好好的照顾。

高访从不亏待自己，反扣住沈浩然的手从衬衫下摆上移至空虚的胸乳，以往每次性爱沈浩然都会好好的伺候这里，今天没有被碰，感觉怪怪的，“然然，这里也痒.......”

“啧，真浪，才三个月没做就那么饥渴....”沈浩然做坏，狠狠拧了一把小巧的乳头，叫高访险些痛呼出声，“叔叔还担心我出轨？我才要担心叔叔那么骚浪的身子，要是不好好的满足，哪天怕是要给我戴绿帽子了。”说完沈浩然自觉的探入了双手，反客为主覆盖住高访的手玩弄起自己的乳头，“还是趁现在学习下，怎么让自己舒服？”

“哈......嗯哈.......松手....疼....”手指被控制揉捏着自己的乳头，平时不太会自己触碰的地方手感还是有些陌生，娇小的乳粒也仿佛认生一般对主人的触碰没有什么反应。反而是被沈浩然玩弄的另一只已经硬的仿若小石子一般，充血缨红在被拉扯起来的时候引起高访一声接一声的浪叫，“然然捏的比较舒服.......不想自己玩......”

见高访居然只沉迷快感，不回答之前绿帽子的话题，虽然本来说的就是荤话，却让沈浩然自己在意了起来，“就知道捏奶子，不想自己玩，以后要是我不在，你还不去找野男人帮你揉奶？高总那么漂亮，想上你床的男人一定大排长龙吧？”语罢下身重重的一挺，硬生生的将有所顾忌还留在外边的三四公分的粗大根部全部挤入了穴道。

“啊啊啊......嗯啊........好深！”好似有无数张小嘴吸吮着肉棒，超过的快感叫沈浩然不小心下了重手，狠狠捏住了手中的乳粒，无心的动作却被高访误以为是在“逼供”。讨好的反身轻咬唇珠，“不让....嗯啊.....不让别人肏........只有然然可以干我........啊哈......嗯嗯啊......我也只愿意给然然生宝宝.......”说完又是几个啄吻叫沈浩然心猿意马，高访这样样子太乖了吧，好少见！

本应该满足的少年却又起了坏心思，还未来得及开口就被手机铃声打断，没有被另外设置过的原始铃声，一听就是高访的。原本已经被肏干到神志不清的高访也被铃声回会了些许清醒，两人皆没有去接电话的想法，只是默默地等待来电人自己挂断。可高访忘记他设置自动转接语音信箱，电话响了又锲而不舍的响了几声之后，传来了两人都熟悉无比的声音。

“老高，我管惕啊，那什么，今天真不好意思啊。”

做爱的时候听到兄弟是声音，莫名的紧张感让高访收紧了后穴，咬的沈浩然脑门上的青筋都一根根爆了出来。

“虽然我也不知道老大为什么不让我给你打电话，但我觉得还是要和你道个歉啊。”手机里的声音还在持续传出，“都怪我那么冲动，毁了小然原本要给你的惊喜.......”

沈浩然被夹得爽的不行，作势狠狠拍打着高访的屁股，啪的声响伴随着管惕的声音一起响彻房间，“叔叔你那么漂亮，屁股那么好艹，我怎么会看上别人呢？你和管哥、占哥都太杞人忧天了吧？”

沈浩然在耳边口无遮拦说着骚话，下身被顶的身体不断向前，好友的声音还在耳边不断响起，身体和心理两种截然不同的感受仿佛要将高访逼疯。偏偏身后的混小子得劲的很，骚话说的简直是老母猪戴胸罩，一套又一套，“叔叔，你怎么不接电话，太不礼貌了。”沈浩然的大掌在高访的腿间摩挲，揉捏两颗软软的蛋蛋，在感觉到对方几乎被肏软了腿的时候及时扶住腰身，“你就告诉管哥说，然然说我屁股太会咬了，每次都要被夹射，所以对我以外的人没有任何兴趣。”

“沈浩然！”高访羞得想脸埋进手掌，这个死小孩儿，平日里乖顺的像只小奶狗，偶尔在床上说的话会让他都觉得不好意思！

“好嘛，不说了。”被叫了大名，沈浩然立刻恢复乖巧奶狗的模样，卖力的伺候着饥渴淫荡的主人——虽然主人不承认。

附赠了几个甜蜜的亲吻作为赔礼，方才一番刺激，沈浩然也感觉快要到了，龟头几个重顶次次都戳刺到生殖腔的入口，换来高访的淫声浪语，“好舒服....生殖腔要被肏了...嗯啊.......”

“不会进去哦，叔叔要忍耐，现在那里是宝宝的房间。”沈浩然安抚的亲吻着高访的腺体，轻轻刺破一点点皮肤注入些许信息素，以满足Omega想要被进入生殖腔的欲望。沈浩然拉过高访的手抚上小腹，隔着一层肚皮，里面就躺着他俩的爱情结晶。光是想想他就幸福的不行，腰身重重的几十下款摆之后，达到了高潮。

当然在高访的强烈要求下，精液全都尽数的被CFO的小屁股吞吃下去，“就要当爸爸的人了，还那么爱吃精液。”沈浩然满眼柔情，就连骚话都说出了情话的味道。

高访紧皱着眉头，被一股一股射在腔口的精液烫射了。噗噗的精液全都射在了床板上，他的身体早就已经习惯只靠后面就可以高潮了........

射了两次的沈浩然恢复的比高访要快些，亲吻了亲爱的未婚夫之后光着屁股跑了出去，高访以为他是想上厕所所没在意。没想到十几分钟之后，沈浩然一脸亢奋的跑进来拉着他出去，屁股里含满了精液刚刚度过贤者时间的高访动都不想动，却也耐不住沈浩然的热情也光着屁股跟出去了。

“DANG~DANG!”沈浩然满脸自豪展开双臂向高访展示他的成果。

客厅的电子蜡烛被摆成了大大的心性，其中还洒了些玫瑰花，“原本计划玫瑰花的路要铺到门口，不过现在时间来不及了。”

如此恶俗的摆设，如果换了个人一定会惨遭小高总的白眼攻击，可看到沈浩然满脸的求夸奖求表扬，高访的心自然软了下来。

小高总的笑容大家都见过，可小高总发自真心的笑颜，见过的人可就屈指可数了。

虽说自己和恋人在那么“浪漫”的环境下，都还溜着鸟，可高总还是承认沈浩然的这些努力给他不小的感动，“所以你有休息的时间就来布置这些?很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

“嗯，下午没课的时间比较是少数，还要赶回家煮饭。像今天你偶尔有应酬的时候就会赶来弄一下，不过我也不知道你的行程，所以干脆包了一个月。”沈浩然挠挠后脑，高访好像很喜欢的样子让他也很开心。

无意之中高访撇见进门时堆在一边还未拆封的玫瑰不见了，寻了一圈却在垃圾桶里见到了一根根的花茎，“这花瓣是你自己撕下来的？”不知为何，高访突然脑补了一出沈浩然一边撕花瓣一边念着，叔叔会同意、叔叔不会同意、叔叔会同意、叔叔不会同意的画面来。

晃晃脑袋，把奇怪的画面赶出去，高访生怕沈浩然的手被花茎刺伤，拉过对方的手仔细检查，发现还好没有什么伤口后松了一口气。

沈浩然感受到被关心，乐呵呵的熊抱住高访，亲亲抱抱，快落的不得了。

下半身全部裸着，原本亲密示好的举动很快便擦枪走火变成了更深层的表达。难得预定的房间坐拥无敌江景，沈浩然自然不会放过这个机会，连哄带骗的将高访压在落地窗前，下身毫不费劲的就再次挺进了穴道，Omega自动分泌的液体混合着上一发被射入的精液随着操弄的动作挤出肠道，流过红肿不堪的穴口，缓缓滴落在地毯上，还牵连出一条一条的银丝，淫靡不堪。

沈浩然护住高访的肚子不贴在微凉的玻璃窗上，可高访的胸部就没有那么好的待遇，乳尖紧紧贴在落地窗上，奶头甚至都被顶入了乳晕之中。窗外的夜景确实极佳，向右看就是灯火繁华的陆家嘴，一栋栋标志性建筑赫然入目，而浦江对岸的景色更具有古朴的美，若不是屁股里还含着自己男人的性器，高访倒真的有些想掏出手机拍摄下来，参加日夜拍摄影大赛。

沈浩然不知高访的心思，却知道对方在分心，护住肚子的手向后一拉，“叔叔自己扶住，我想玩你的小奶头。”腾出右手，一刻也不耽误，完全扯开对方的衬衫，大肆揉挤着平坦的胸乳，不知道是所有Omega的身体都如此敏感，还是只有高访这样。只是被手指顶住乳头打转，身后的穴道就吸得更紧，无心再欣赏窗外的美景，高访再一次堕入情欲的深渊。

知道对方照顾他的身体没能肏个尽兴，所以格外的体贴，向后扭动屁股，手指也抚慰着沈浩然的囊袋，“嗯啊......好舒服.....然然的手真的好舒服.......”屁股向后撅着，胸膛却贪恋手指的玩弄向前挺起，高访的身体完全扭曲成了交媾的姿势。

“只有手摸的你舒服吗？”

“……肉棒也肏的好舒服.....啊....别拧了......啊啊嗯……”

“书上说Omega生产之后，乳房会二次发育，可以分泌乳汁。”沈浩然一边伺候着软噗噗的乳肉，一边在高访耳边低吟，“到时候叔叔的奶子可能会变的超大，每天都有喝不完的奶水。叔叔的身体那么敏感，不知道宝宝喝奶的时候你会有感觉吗？”

“嗯哈.....嗯....不会的....宝宝又不像你是个大色狼.....”

“我色？今天可是你拉着我肏你的吧，明明是叔叔更色！”说完又故意顶了顶生殖腔口，他知道高访根本受不了他这样，果然对方立刻软了腰，沈浩然早有准备的勾起对方的右脚用手肘托住。高访只靠一条腿和小穴里的肉棒支撑在自己的体重，不知为何好像进的更深了，“.....啊啊啊.......太爽了......好大......”无人抚慰的性器胀大通红，随着主人被操弄的频率一下下撞上落地窗，前列腺液在玻璃上留下一条条淫乱的液体痕迹。

“你看那个好像是无人机哎，叔叔被我按在玻璃上肏的样子会不会被看到？”沈浩然被高访体内的高热烧的浑身舒畅，脑门一阵阵地抽动，却在抬头轻吻高访脖颈的时候无意瞥到窗外自带四个飞盘的小机器。

果然高访在抬头后也被吓到，那无人机就正正好好停在他们窗前，就好像沈浩然说的专门有人在偷怕他们做爱，自己现在被肏的浑身湿漉漉的骚浪模样会尽数被人看去一般。虽然仅剩的理智再告诉高访这种酒店都是单面玻璃，可羞耻感却无法因此消减几分，被偷窥的假设影响着高访的大脑，增强了他外界刺激的感知，但偏巧，此刻他周身全部都是快感，更别提沈浩然依旧在他耳边胡乱说着，“高总做爱的模样要是上了头条怎么办，被男人肏哭，小鸡鸡不被碰就可以射精。记者们不会放过这条新闻，马上就会查出肏你的人是你的未婚夫，而且你的肚子里依旧有两个孩子。到底大家是觉得你太浪了还是会祝福我们呢？”

一连串的荤话仿佛有画面感一般出现在高访眼前，原本就潮红的脸颊更加爆红，“你出去.....不能被拍到.....不做了....嗯哈....不做了......哈啊啊...”

如果不是后穴吸极紧，沈浩然都要当真了，叔叔真爱演。

该配合他演出的沈浩然没有视而不见，满足高访的表演欲，一使劲竟将高访整个托起，以小孩把尿的姿势对着无人机的方向拉开大腿，被阴茎毫不留情捅弄的小穴完完全全展现在窗前。

“不要害羞~你看你的样子超级漂亮哦~”

高访依言确实可以从玻璃的反光中看到自己放浪形骸的样子，后穴也因此蠕动收缩的更加厉害，每次被抬起的时候甚至可以看到肠穴中粉色的媚肉被带出又被捅入，耻毛早就因为黏腻分不清来源的液体打湿，黏在两人结合的地方。

无需多久，高访就在过度的快感中达到高潮，鸡儿一抽一抽的将精液射到玻璃窗上，可身后的操弄却还未停止。沈浩然好似不会疲倦似的挺动公狗腰，变换着角度让身上的人彻底爽利爽利。

一边高潮一边被肏，久违的情事却如此激烈，高访无法抵抗直冲脑门盘旋不去的快感，而下身也有一种异样的感觉，“然......啊啊...嗯然.......不....停......”快速的顶弄叫高访连一句完整的话都说不出来，无法阻止沈浩然的动作和下身呼之欲出的.......

“啊啊啊....!”憋不住了。

当淡黄色的液体射在玻璃窗上的时候，就连沈浩然都吓了一跳，“叔叔，你.......”被我肏尿了？！

沈浩然难得机智的没有将这句话说完，可能来源于动物趋吉避凶的本能吧。

高访彻底羞出了眼泪，被小12岁的把着双腿肏尿，好像他真的是无知孩童需要有人把尿一般.......

后面的事情高访也记不清了，或者说因为太过羞耻自动删除了记忆。

总而言之当第二天高访踩着沈浩然的鸡儿询问他看中自己是否就因为自己漂亮、屁股好艹的时候，沈浩然知道对方绝对是在记恨昨晚的事。

最后的最后，浅宇的小高总在这间豪华酒店，拥有了这间房的永久居住权。

对外宣称是求婚纪念，但知情者沈某某表示，事情并没有那么简单。


End file.
